


Iron Man The New Armor Wars

by metalhunterSPT



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arc Reactor, Armor, Awesome James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Awesome Pepper Potts, Awesome Tony Stark, Character Development, Gen, Ho Yinsen Lives, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Personal Growth, Protective Tony Stark, Technology, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhunterSPT/pseuds/metalhunterSPT
Summary: Tony Stark CEO of Stark industries had developed many technological advancements in the 21st century but during testing of a new invention, a terrorist attack changes Tony stark's life forever, as well as his friends, armed with a box of scraps and a daring escape gives birth to iron man, and thus, the new armor wars begin!
Kudos: 2
Collections: Iron Man





	1. the beginning

** Disclaimer the following is an non profit fan based AU fanfiction, iron man characters are all owned by stan lee (R.I.P), Disney and marvel comics please support the official release **

* * *

_  
It is the year 2020, of the 21st century...2 centuries have passed since the global superpower industries, stark industries was founded, by Howard stark pre-world war II, over the years that passed, the company successfully developed innovative security measures for the industrial age, as well as a world leader in munitions development, as well as technological advancements for the benefit for mankind...in the years that went by, Howard stark had one day encountered the love of his life, maria stark, and as their love for each other grew, they soon became a family, in which they raised a young boy named tony stark, who had been born with the talent and potential to surpass his father Howard, as stark industries flourished over the years, Howard and maria raised young tony, enrolled him at school while also supporting any decision he made with his life after school, Howard and maria were proud of tony and his talents in technology as well as engineering, but he would also grow up to become something even greater in the far future..._

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

at a desert compound in the far reaches of a war-torn Afghanistan, military vehicles were on patrol outside the compound, at a testing area near a table, stood the CEO of stark industries himself, tony stark, who was just preparing to demonstrate a new invention to the various US military defense officials, 

"so, Mr stark," one of the officials spoke, "you're sure if this demonstration goes well, we can apply your arc reactor technology into these new weapons, even our best jet fighters?"

"hopefully, general," replied tony stark, as he led the committee to near a long-range multi missile pod and a large drawing board, which showed scientific diagrams in how the arc reactor, initially designed by tony's father, Howard stark back when he was CEO tony then pointed a finger at the designs 

"as you can see here, gentlemen" presented tony, looking over the original designs for the arc reactor "with these plans, passed down by my father, were part of an invention called the arc reactor, which he discovered while designing it, this reactor would supply a great deal of clean energy, only the design was as big as a house for a time, so it couldn't yet be miniaturized,"

"but Mr stark," spoke one of the officials again, "you said you have been able to find a way to at least make the arc reactor a way to power our weapons and planes am I right?"

"that is correct, gentlemen, which brings us to the main event," said tony which he pointed towards the blueprint diagrams for a semi miniaturized arc reactor inserted into a slot into the multi missile pod, "this small slot nearby the currents which powers this missile pod, will direct the arc reactor's energy throughout the large weapon granting the weapon a faster fire rate, potentially this would allow our fighter jets to fly for longer periods,"

"This would certainly make a difference in our nation's defenses Mr stark," another one of the officials says, "but tell us, what are your future plans for this arc reactor technology?"

"Eventually I hope to revolutionize the arc reactor technology as a clean energy program," answered Tony, "over the years, we've been quite reliant on fossil fuels and many oil rigs, which we all know had a history of such disasters, to mankind, as well as the environment of our planet, but with this clean energy system from our arc reactors, it will be yet another technological advancement for humanity as well as stark industries,"

"It would be a truly noble cause Mr stark," softly replied one of the officials, "we look forward to seeing how far that takes us,"

"thank you, sir," smiled Tony, 

"your welcome, now we are ready to start the demonstration," spoke one of the officials as he signaled to a soldier to raise multiple targets for the arc reactor powered missile pod then he turned to tony, "proceed,"

"thank you, sir," said Tony as he then turned to the control panel for the missile pod after a few seconds, the pod locked on to the targets and stark pressed fire,

as all eyes from the U.S military officials watched the missiles shot out of the single pod at a much faster rate than normal as they hit their targets six large explosions could be seen over at the distance as tony stark looked on, hoping the demonstration was successful,

"That's incredible Mr stark!" Praised one of the officials, "according to the panel, the pod still has plenty of energy to fire again!"

"thanks to the arc reactor's power," smiled tony stark, "though, this testing area is for the weapons, we'll head over to the Air Force location where we will test the arc reactor's power as fuel for our jet fighters,"

"Judging from what we saw here Mr stark," spoke the military general "we hope to see the same results in our jet fighters as we saw here with our weapons,"

"we'll see in due time, General" replied tony as he left the committee, the meeting adjourned,

* * *

"hey tony!" cried a man's voice spoke, the man came up towards tony, he wore a high ranking uniform that signified the title "lieutenant colonel" 

"hey rhodey!" called tony waving and offering a handshake to his long-time best friend, James Rhodes, the two were friends since Tony started working with the military when he first became CEO of stark industries

"Hey man," rhodey waved back and accepted the handshake from tony "great job at that demonstration back there,"

"Thanks, rhodey," smiled Tony, "I just hope everything goes well at the airforce base as well,"

"hey, I'm sure it will tony," reassured rhodey, placing a hand on his shoulder "what you said back there, about your father's arc reactor technology becoming a clean energy program, the world needs that,"

"It sure does," sighed tony "but running the business is hard enough for me,"

"yeah, being CEO is a BIG responsibility," nodded Rhodes, knowing that the struggle of being Lt colonel is not as glamourous, "but I'm sure your dad would be proud of what you're doing here,"

"Yeah, I hope so," sighed tony "any news from the air force base?"

"the commander and chief have already sent a convoy to take you there," told rhodey "they'll be here shortly,"

"Thanks, rhodey," replied Tony "I'll see you and the others there,"

"you got tone," nodded rhodey 

with that tony stark then left to the waiting room near the bunker waiting for the armored convoy to arrive

Later...

in a smooth road among the desert lands of Afghanistan tony stark was now being escorted by 7 armored cars, he sat alongside 3 soldiers on the seats of their armored vehicle,

stark went through his thoughts, on the demonstration, to his plans to make the arc reactor technology worldwide as a clean energy program, _could we really do it?_ he thought in his head, _dad...it's great that I still have a strong grasp on this but... worldwide could potentially take years...sometimes I wonder why I was chosen to be CEO when you stepped down dad,_

but even as tony confined himself in his thoughts while inside the escort, an explosion rang out, the burning armored car at the front of the convoy was sent tumbling over in a ball of fire, other missiles were launched at the other armored vehicles, as one of them popped up a machine gun turret, the armored car carrying tony stark attempted to go offroad, hoping to evade the sudden onslaught

"what's going on out there!?" cried tony, holding his seat belts tight,

"no idea Mr stark!" cried a soldier "the convoy seems to be under attack, we also seem to be taking a detour offroad!"

"but who could be after us!?" shouted stark again, 

but before stark's question could be answered, the armored car's left side of the road got hit with a missile and was sent spiraling out of control, as soon as the car stopped, tony and the remaining soldiers raced out of the car and raced across the crossfire of mortar and missiles shot across the desert grounds,

but then as tony took cover nearby a rock along with a few soldiers trying to gun down whoever's firing the deadly projectiles, a mortar shell was shot down in front of tony, it was engraved "stark industries" on it,

tony's eyes widened in horror, but before he could even scream as he tried to scramble out of the blast range, the mortar detonated, sending everyone within range flying,

tony landed on the ground hard, while the soldiers were also flung as they were killed by the blast, but as stark tried to rise, he could feel his chest bleed a bit, metal shards of shrapnel were shot into tony as he did not survive the blast unscathed, as he looked on in horror, he fell unconscious from the blood loss...

but before passing out he could hear the footsteps of many armed men surrounding him and the charred battlefield,

_**"We have secured mr stark sir! but he's bleeding out!...** _ _**"** _

" **_We still need him...._ **"

" **_Bring him aboard the truck, our job here is done..."_ **

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Captured

Tony stark awoke with a gasp of air, he looked around his surroundings to see what appears to be a dark cavern, having steel walls at the bottom half of the walls, stark looked around the place more and saw what looked like a workbench, alongside medical equipment, and more than enough to make the area he was in look like a workshop,

"Where...where am I?" panted tony, frantic about where he was since last he remembered, he and his escort were attacked by terrorists

"Alone in a cave..." said an elderly man's voice "surrounded by weapons and technology...that is a very poetic way to die..."

tony stark turned his head to see an elderly man tinkering with a piece of equipment, was he too been attacked by terrorists? and held up here?

"Who are you?" asked Tony "where am I?"

"ah, yes" the man spoke as he put his equipment down and stood up "the infamous Mr stark, I'm sure you remember me, professor ho yinsen" yinsen then turned to Mr stark to face him in person

"yinsen?" said Tony "it...it's been a long while!" 

"Indeed it has been," smiled yinsen but then frowned "but I'm afraid these aren't the best kind of circumstances for our reunion"

"yeah...I guess it isn't..." said Tony "where are we anywa-AH!"

tony felt a sharp pain in his chest, one he hasn't felt before, but it felt like it was so close to his heart, a chest pain even,

"what was that-ah!" groaned tony, placing a hand near his chest

"that, I'm afraid," said yinsen "is the result of the men who wanted to take you alive but almost failed,"

this made tony stark realize something as he took off his shirt and to his horror saw a circular device, it appeared like a pacemaker and an electromagnet

"when those men fired at you, shrapnel pierced your chest," explained yinsen "they ordered me to heal you, and remove the shrapnel from your heart, I was able to get most of it out, but not all of it,"

"and..what's this for?" asked tony waving a hand at the life support on his chest, which appeared to be hardwired to a car battery as a power source

"that is an artificially engineered electromagnet," explained yinsen "these men have me build it so the shrapnel in your chest wouldn't pierce your heart, killing you almost instantly"

"But..why am I here?" asked Tony "what do these men want?"

tony stark's question would soon be answered by the door swung open and men in masks storming the room, hold rifles and guns, while their leader stood forward

"It is very simple _Mr_ stark," he said "excellent work as well reviving him, dr yinsen,"

yinsen nodded as tony stark spoke up "what do you people want?"

"ah, Mr stark, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, I am called Raza, right-hand man of the ten rings!" he introduced

"the ten rings?" said tony wide-eyed, he had heard of this organization before, they had terrorized Afghanistan many times before, though their forces had yet to have the firepower to expand their territory, 

"ah, you've heard of us," said Raza, smirking sadistically 

"who hasn't? with you guys having pretty much taken over Afghanistan," replied tony stark

"it is pretty much obvious at this rate Mr stark," replied Raza with an evil grin "but now that you're on your feet, we will want a favor from you, and dr yinsen"

"what might that _be_?" asked tony

Raza slammed down a paper, showing a blueprint of one of the stark industries designed weapons " _you_ will make us new weapons to expand our territorial control, and to destroy all those who stand in our way"

tony's eyes narrowed as he didn't want to cooperate with terrorists like the ten rings " _I won't_ ,"

the men aimed their guns on their captives as Raza chuckled "heh, even if it costs you the full medical expertise to remove the _rest_ of shrapnel on your chest?"

"What?" asked Tony as he looked at yinsen

"yinsen only removed most of the shards in your chest," explained Raza "and if you want it _all_ removed, you will obey us and the will of the ten rings and make us new weapons to destroy all those in our way with, otherwise neither you nor your friend will live to see the light of day!"

"I've been forced to work with them ever since," said yinsen sadly

"you have access to enough resources to get started on your weapons," said Raza "the choice is yours, either way, your lives are in the hands of the ten rings!" he and his men then left the room and slammed the large metal door shut

"the ten rings..." replied Tony "I still don't believe it...."

"yes, and we must make the choice here, Mr stark.." said yinsen, "I believe it is time to get acquainted with one another..."

"Maybe so..." said Tony as he stood up and walk towards a nearby workbench to work on a blueprint...

later

as they worked tony every once in a while had to lay on the med bed while yinsen watched over him, but during the time they worked together, they realized the car battery could only do so much to keep the shrapnel at bay, hence why Tony went to work on an even stronger blueprint tony had been sketching a blueprint of a human-sized arc reactor, enough to fit the life support on his chest, as a stronger electromagnet for the shrapnel on his chest, yinsen had also offered to lend his assistance

"honestly," said Tony as he went over his blueprint of the human-sized arc reactor "I don't even know if this was possible..with just the resources we have here,"

"but Mr stark," said yinsen, "even a box of scraps can become something extraordinary,"

"a box of scraps..." said Tony as he looked towards a particular box "alright, but I hope this works..."

soon the two scientists went to work on the miniature arc reactor, they took spare parts from the ten ring's resources, including the captured stark industries weapons, tony was also tinkering with an element that is a vital component in powering an arc reactor, while yinsen was assembling the base of the reactor

"yinsen," said Tony "I missed you so much but did it have to be like this, forced to work with men like them?"

"I asked myself the same question, Mr stark" replied yinsen, "but I prayed that someday, we would either escape, or I rejoin my family, my wife, even..."

"I'm happy for you yinsen..." said Tony, as he tinkered more with the necessary element, infusing it into the core of the reactor "but, sometimes I wonder, if I'm really up for this, my dad Howard, really threw a lot at me to be CEO of stark industries..."

"as would most men," said yinsen as he attached a few parts to the center ring "the rich are at most, a man who has everything, and nothing"

"yeah, but dad's counting on me," said Tony "and now, here we are, trapped in a cave, on life support, and being forced to make weapons for these scum..."

"not just weapons Mr stark.." said yinsen "art..."

"art?" replied Tony, putting the finishing touches on infusing the element to the core 

"a man with such resources, even with spare parts, can create art Mr stark," said yinsen as he continued to assemble the main ring "you can even become a part of something even greater than yourself"

"do you really mean that?" said Tony as he went to work on the connection node to the electromagnet for his life support to the shrapnel in his chest

"Indeed, Mr stark," said yinsen as he builds the 3rd curve of the medium-large metal ring "you can become anything, and anyone, I know your father would want that too,"

"but he left so much to me," said stark as he worked on the electromagnet connection to the arc reactor "I don't know what he would say if he saw me now, locked in a cave, forced to make weapons for men like the ten rings of all people..."

"so much, and yet so little time," said yinsen as he nearly finished the ring "you may not know it Mr stark, but I know that you can do anything if you set your mind to whatever you wish"

"..thanks yinsen..." said Tony as he put the finishing touches on the rest of the reactor, "well, I guess that will do it..."

"I suppose so..." said yinsen as he completed the metal ring to hold all the components together, "let us begin, Mr stark"

tony nodded then went to lay on the med bed where yinsen would begin operating on him, inserting the newly completed arc reactor on the life support hole on his chest, the operation would be difficult, but yinsen was an exceptional medical doctor, he carefully removed the original life support off of tony's chest, and then worked quickly to attach the new arc reactor to his chest, and power the electromagnet, the operation was soon completed as the arc reactor glowed to life, tony was safe for now...

meanwhile, Raza and his men were watching through video cameras in their captives' workshop/prison they watched yinsen perform on tony stark, extending his life

"the doctor appears to be operating on stark, Raza," said of the henchmen "should we go in and kill them?"

"no," called Raza "the master needs them both alive if we are to have the means of acquiring powerful new weapons for our conquest of the world,"

"I understand Raza" nodded one of the henchmen "what should we do now?" 

"continue monitoring our guests," ordered Raza "I must speak with the master and tell him the news," he then stood up and went outside the room in the cave and into the open desert space

there lay tents, weapon and supply crates and ten rings troops on guard on every front of the cave and beyond Raza went to a particular tent and towards a communication machine, he then went to sit down and pressed a button to open communications to the ten ring's master,

"ah, Raza" the voice spoke with a gruff Chinese accent "report my right-hand man, what news from our cave outpost in Afganistan"

"yes my lord," said Raza "I am pleased to report that dr yinsen has revived Mr stark successfully"

"Excellent," the voice said, "has he made us new weapons?"

"he and the doctor are working right now," explained Raza "we have not seen them make weapons yet, but we did see the doctor operating on stark"

"that is fine," the voice said "as long as Mr stark is alive, we shall have stark powered weaponry which will be used to destroy what the technology was built for, benefiting the people,"

"yes master," said Raza "but if stark and yinsen retaliate?"

"do with the doctor as you wish," said the voice "but as for Mr stark, torture him, but do not kill him, we will still need him, even if we have to break him to acquire the weapons we desire for our conquest of the world"

"It shall be done master," said Raza "what are your next orders?"

"for now, make sure Mr stark and the doctor craft our weapons," said the voice again "as for the rest of you, prepare to move in on the villages near your outpost, pillage the people and kill them all if you may,"

"We shall begin preparations, master," said Raza

"see to that, Raza," said the voice one last time before cutting communications, Raza stood up and went out to carry his master's new orders

meanwhile within the cave, at the large metal cell inside, tony and yinsen were still tinkering and working on the spare parts, but tony most of all, had been thinking about what yinsen said, about he could be anything, and anyone...and be a part of something bigger, those thoughts ran through his mind as he drew up a sketch on a blueprint, a humanoid-shaped figure was draw on it, and the figure liked like they were wearing armor, yinsen looked over the sketch with Mr stark and felt joy and pride in his heart as he saw the blueprint may turn what to be what tony stark may become, not a tinkerer of weapons for the ten rings...

  
but a man of iron...

  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. escape plan

during tony stark's capture, word about this incident had spread throughout the military force in Afghanistan, James Rhodes and the colonel ordered a search party to search for tony stark, so far they haven't had much luck, wherever the terrorists that captured tony stark were, they sure were well hidden from the rest of the military...regardless Rhodes wouldn't give up, and continued looking after issuing helicopters to fly above the desert lands...

meanwhile at the cave the next day, tony and yinsen began work on the armor sketched on the blueprint, they gathered scrap metal pieces from the nearby boxes, and have set up a secret workspace of their armor hidden from the security cameras, tony was at a blacksmith section of the workshop and was banging his hammer on a hot piece of metal on the anvil, the banging of the hammer echoed across the room as the hot piece of metal was soon forged into what looked like an iron mask...

at the blueprint table, tony and yinsen were also going over how the armored suit would be combat-ready

"Mr. Stark," said yinsen, "I think if the suit would draw power from your arc reactor, it should be able to run for hours,"

"let's hope your right yinsen," said Tony "it will take a lot to connect it and power the suit though,"

"we will have to work fast, however," said yinsen "we can hotwire the reactor on your chest, and the suit will almost become a pacemaker,"

"that may have to be so, yinsen," said Tony "but what could we do for weapons to get past all those guns though?"

"We must use what we could find," said yinsen "we will also need other equipment as well for this suit,"

"like a radio?" suggested tony "so we can communicate?" 

"correct," said yinsen "but we must do what we can here,"

"you got it yinsen," said stark as he walked over to the pile of stolen stark technology weapons and looked for what could be best suited to fit the armor... 

outside the cave, the ten rings' henchmen were gearing up for an assault on the villages nearby, to terrorize and kill all those standing in their way, trucks carrying the troops were getting in their seats, the guns were being loaded onto a supply truck, and they were still waiting on Raza to give the mobilization order,

"Raza sir," said one of the troops, "everything is ready"

"Excellent," said Raza "all that's left to see Mr stark give us those new weapons he is making us,"

"But sir, it has been some time now," said one of the henchmen "has he not followed through"

"If he hasn't then he's more stubborn than we thought," said Raza "we'll give him 5 hours, but if we don't get our weapons, we'll torture him"

"yes Raza," said the henchmen as he turned to leave to join his fellow troops

meanwhile, within the cave, tony and yinsen were still hard at work, they were assembling the legs of the armored suit as they wielded pieces of metal together, while they were building the legs they managed to find a few weapons that could fit into the armor, two flame throwers, small missiles, powerful magnets, and plans for jet boots on the legs, which they were currently working on,

"so yinsen?" asked tony "if we're gonna have these jet boots on, how will we activate them?"

"we will place activation triggers on the arms so your hands can reach them" explained yinsen "this will also allow you to use your flamethrowers as well,"

"that's a great idea yinsen," said stark as he was putting the finishing touches on attaching the jet boots to the legs, "that takes care of the boots, now for the rest of the legs,"

"right, Mr stark," said yinsen "we still have much work to do,"

but as tony worked on the rest of the legs, he was thinking deeply about yinsen's words, and about his father, Howard stark...

it was 2 years before tony stark become CEO of stark industries, he and Howard were at the house right now, bonding between father and son, Tony had just opened the door to see his father sitting on a chair, 

"Hi dad!" called tony waving to Howard

"Welcome home, my son," smiled Howard as he greeted tony "how was your day today?"

"It was really good!" said Tony as he sat next to his father "I made a lot of friends today!"

"that's great to hear, tony," said Howard paying close attention to tony "my day at stark industries was great as well!"

"What did you guys make today?" asked tony

"what we're hoping will revolutionize the clean energy industry" explained Howard "the arc reactor program,"

"the arc reactor program?" asked tony "what is that dad?" 

"why it's a project to make the arc reactor energy worldwide," said Howard "one that will eliminate fossil fuels, cure the waters, and protect the environment,"

"that's so cool!" cheered tony "it must be a lot of work!"

"it is, tony," said Howard "I dreamed that one day, it would become a reality, even after I step down as CEO..."

"step down? Asked tony "what do you mean dad?"

"tony, there will come a day when I have to step down as CEO," said Howard sadly "nothing lasts forever,"

"But, if you step down, who will take your place dad?" Asked tony

"I've asked myself that very same question many times my son," said Howard, thinking over who will be the next CEO "I've thought it over many times, but they all decided the heir of stark industries, shall be...you"

tony stark immediately stared wide-eyed at his father, tony stark, to be his father's successor of stark industries!? "me?" he muttered in shock "but, dad, are you sure?"

"I'm sure" nodded Howard "I have much faith in you, my son,"

"But dad," said tony nervously "I don't even know if I could even run a business right!"

"I know you will be able to one day my son," reassured Howard "everyone has to know where to start"

"Yeah, but will I be as good as you as CEO of stark industries?" asked tony "I'm not you dad,"

"no, you're not tony," said Howard, putting a hand on his son's shoulder, "you are your own person, I know that someday, you will drive stark industries to the future, as well as live your life, my son..."

"Thanks, Dad," said Tony as he and Howard hugged each other, ever ready to face the future...

metal pipes were being welded together as the arms of armor were being connected, alongside attaching the flamethrowers on the armor, they were at the gauntlet section right now, 

"with these flamethrowers, we'll roast them alive," said Tony as he attacked the pieces together, "they'll definitely be helpful,"

"don't forget Mr stark" advised yinsen as he wielded a few more pieces together "we are also adding powerful magnets to repel their weapons,"

"those too yinsen," said Tony "they'll go on the gloves of the armor,"

"understood," said yinsen as he finished wielding the pieces of the left gauntlet together "we still have much work to do, our captors would love it,"

"they would," said Tony, as he gathered the new few pieces for the next body part "but it's not for them, it's for us, we're getting out of here,"

"I know," said yinsen as he continued working "and what happens with this after it's done?"

tony wondered for a second about the armor and concluded "you know...I think there's gotta be more"

"more armor like this?" asked yinsen "that would be reasonable, this is a work of art,"

"it's not even finished yet and I agree with you yinsen," said Tony, putting the finishing touches on the flamethrower arms, already thinking about what he will do with the design of the armor if he returns to stark industries...

a few more hours passed, the arms were soon completed, all that was left was the torso of the armor, yinsen and stark went through various transistors and figured out how to connect the arc reactor as the power source to the rest of the armor, they even found metal plates which were bulletproof and applied it onto the armor, they've applied touch-sensitive magnets to the gloves of the armor, even small missiles to the arm gauntlets alongside the flamethrowers, tony and yinsen grabbed all they could to apply to the armor, they soon got started on the helmet, in which the mask was forged from earlier...

finally, the suit is ready, it was time to armor up, tony then started to slip on a leather bodysuit, yinsen assisted him as he puts it on, then they started with putting on the armored legs, they were a snug fit for tony despite the bulky appearance, but they knew they had to work fast, for Raza and his men are soon to notice...

back at their post, Raza and his men were growing impatient, what was keeping tony so long? 

"rrr...where is stark?" growled Raza "he and the doctor should have come out with the weapons a long time ago!"

"maybe he and the doctor are taking a break or are trying to back out," suggested one of the henchmen

"if they are, they will be punished for it!" said Raza standing up, "let's go to the cameras, they will tell us everything,"

Raza and his men then headed for the cave, meanwhile, tony and yinsen had just put on the torso of the armor and hooked up to a laptop to charge up power for the armor, they were now just starting on the arms, they knew they had to work fast, Raza and his men went to the security cameras and opened the footage to find, yinsen and tony were not there!

"Mr. Stark, and the doctor!" cried Raza "they're gone!"

"where did they go!?" Panicked one of the henchmen "don't tell me stark's dead!"

"no...there must be something else going on in there..." thought Raza "search the area! If stark and yinsen are planning something, put an end to it, but do not kill Mr stark !"

"Sir yes sir!" Called all the troops, they then ran towards the large metal cell where tony and yinsen were being kept to put a stop to their rebellion,

inside the cell, the armored suit continues to power up as yinsen finished putting on the helmet on tony, the laptop also showed the percentage of both system upload, and overall power being transferred into the armor

"yinsen," said Tony "how much longer till we're ready?"

yinsen looked over to the laptop to check the percentage, "the charge is at 65%" 

"got it," said Tony, praying the armor would charge up in time

the men closed in, their guns trained at the door they then banged on the large metal door,

"HEY! OPEN UP!!" the men shouted while banging on the door

tony and yinsen jumped at the sound as they heard more hard banging, yinsen looked over the readings on the laptop and it read 73%...74%...75% the good doctor realized, the armor wouldn't charge in time...

unless...

"yinsen," called tony "I don't know if we'll be ready in time!"

"...we will be, Mr stark," said yinsen turning to him

"what do you mean?" said Tony as yinsen turned to him "they come in here, and they'll kill us!"

"no, they won't," said yinsen, then turning towards the door "I will buy you time"

"wha-what do you mean yinsen?" said Tony "they have GUNS on them, they'll shoot you dead!"

yinsen only looked at tony "I know..."

"yinsen, you're going to get yourself killed!" said Tony "the suit won't be ready! we've been through so much together!"

"I understand that," said yinsen "but Mr stark, your life is more important than mine, I was taken from my family by them...but I won't let them take you from me, the heir to stark industries and my good friend, no, a brother to me..."

tony's eyes nearly teared up, staring at his friend, even though they were together for a short time in the cave, he came to realize he could not ask for a more selfless man "yinsen..."

yinsen stared at tony, eyes filled with nothing but determination in the face of death, and a willingness to protect his friend even while trapped by demons like the ten rings...

even the sounds of the banging on the large metal door didn't tarnish that gaze as yinsen finally spoke "stark...don't waste it...don't waste your life stark..." he then ran towards the metal door to hold off the terrorists

"yinsen!" shouted Tony, tears in his eyes as he watched his friend being ready to sacrifice his life for him...

the large metal door slammed open as the men trained their guns, yinsen then threw a large box at them, frightened by this, one of the men dropped their guns, yinsen grabbed the gun and fired the various shots in the air while shouting "you scoundrels!!" while the men tried to shoot at him, yinsen quickly hid behind a nearby crate and continued shooting in the air, not wanting to kill the terrorists regardless of what they have done, due to his doctor's oath, to save a life, not take it, regardless, yinsen bought as much time as he could for tony to power up, a terrorist got behind yinsen and punched him from behind, knocking him down,

"traitors!!" the henchmen cried and they started to circle yinsen planning on what to do with his fate...

as yinsen sacrifices his life, tony waited anxious for the suit to finish powering up, the charge was at 89% he then starts to think about the time Howard stepped down from CEO of stark industries...

the news of Howard stark's retirement was tragic, for his wife, maria stark, and her son, tony, the family sat down at a table a few hours later after Howard stark returned from the events...

"dad...I can't believe this..." said tony sadly "you stepping down as CEO..."

"I know tony..." said maria "I wish I didn't come to this either..."

"but as I said before tony..." said Howard "nothing lasts forever..."

"well...I guess this means I will be CEO now, right?" worried tony

"yes my son," said Howard

"I know you will do well tony," said maria

"But mom," said Tony "I just don't think I'm up to this,"

"But you can do great things out there tony," said Howard

"but dad! I'm not you!" said Tony "I'm just a kid, even though I graduated high school and college years ago... I don't know if I'm up to this..."

"tony," said maria "I know that you doubt yourself so much, but I know you can do this,"

"yes, my son," said Howard "you are your own person, and you have your own life to live, you don't have to take over as CEO if that's what you want, but I know you have a great talent and potential within you, my son..."

"potential?..." said tony "in me? but, I can only make art, technology is a byproduct,"

"and that's why you were chosen as CEO my son," said Howard stark, placing a hand on tony "because of your talent in art, engineering, and technology, I know with those talents you will lead stark industries into a brighter future..."

"I support you fully tony" smiled maria "and like Howard said, you have your own life to live, and you have your own choices to make, hopefully, they will be the right choices, with stark industries as well as humanity, we will always be looking after you..."

tony teared up "mom...dad..."

"make us proud...my son" smiled Howard, as his son tony then lunged at him for a hug, it was returned by both parents, tony stark as of that moment...has become the new owner of stark industries...

at the cave, as yinsen was being held up, tony's armored suit was still charging up as the percentage on the computer rose...

97%...

98%...

99%...

100%...

then suddenly, most of the cave lights went out, and the men were confused, while inside the cell, tony's mask fell and his arc reactor shined, as his newly activated suit glowed to life, 

" **YINSEN!!** "

**to be continued...**


	4. freedom

in the near darkness of the cave, the men stood confused as they looked around for whatever could've caused this blackout as one of the men held yinsen at gunpoint,

"one of you!" shouted one of the men above the darkness, "go into the workshop! see what it is!"

Tony stark, his armor now full-powered and operational, looks around the room and starts to walk. The armor he wore was bulky and a bit hard to move. Still, it was a masterpiece none the less, making up for it with its functionality, which he will soon be putting it to the ultimate test in saving yinsen, 

he soon approached the large metal door as two of the terrorist riflemen surrounded the front door and were banging on it.

"Okay," said Tony, "it's just a door, a large metal door, should be easy to handle now, right?"

he slowly walked towards the door, preparing to throw a heavy punch at the entrance to break free,

"stark!" shouted one of the terrorists "come out! you cannot hide in there forever!!"

But before he could make another punch at the door, it was silent, and then...

POW!

With a punch, the metal door flew open. Dust flew everywhere as the two men were blown back, their guns hurtling away from them, and the two metal slabs flew in opposite directions, 

and what stood in front of the door stood a man encased in a bulky suit of armor, one who was once tony stark,

"wait up, yinsen, I'm coming!" said Tony as he walked forward to rescue his friend, taking his first few steps inside the armor

more of the ten rings riflemen came to the sound of the door being broken, and they came stunned at the sight of the iron clad man that was walking towards them

"wh-what is that?" said one of the men pointing a finger

"I don't know!" said his partner raising his rifle, "but if he's with stark, he's going to perish! open fire!!"

The two men open fired on the armored tony stark, but he kept on walking towards them, the bullets doing nothing to his iron armor. The men's faces grew wide with fear as the iron man threw a punch to one of them and sent him sprawling across the floor,

"what!? no effect on you!?" said the ten rings henchman as he prepared to fire his gun again, but tony raised a hand, activating the magnets inside his gloves, pulling the rifle towards him, and then knocking the thug out cold

"This thing really works..." said tony and then continued on his way "wait for me! yinsen!"

Tony then ran down the tunnel and suddenly stopped and hid behind a corner to see yinsen being held at gunpoint. He then thought of a plan. He slowly stepped forward, raising his magnetic glove to pull the rifle towards him, and then snapped the gun in half.

"w-what!?" said the hostage-taker "show yourself!"

tony then rushed towards the ten rings henchman and knocked him out with a punch to the stomach

"stark..." said yinsen, his breath taken away as he looked towards his armored friend, 

"Are you alright, yinsen?" asked Tony, raising a hand for his friend.

"yes, thanks to you," said yinsen smiling, taking his hand, "it seems I bought us just enough time,"

"yinsen, we're in business. The suit works!" cheered tony "our hard work paid off!"

"yes, you're quite good at your job," said yinsen standing up. "These men were right to kidnap you. You could've built great weapons for them."

"we're getting out of here, both of us," said Tony, his eyes narrowing underneath the metal mask

"ah yes?" said yinsen "not so easy. They will want that suit, they think."

"Yeah, well, good luck getting it," said Tony and then looked around for an exit out of the cave, "where do we go now?"

"right out there," pointed yinsen to another tunnel, "but know, there will undoubtedly be many men outside."

"We can take them," said Tony. "stay close to me,"

yinsen nodded as he and Tony made their way outside the cave, but before they went through the main entrance, they made a quick stop to the computer room while knocking out a few of the ten ring forces. Yinsen then went over to a computer and asked tony to help him in taking out a hard drive with vital ten rings' secrets,

"This contains vital data on the ten rings, but it's encrypted," said tony

"I'm sure something will work out, Mr stark," said yinsen

"Alright, now to get out of here," said tony

"yes, but first," said yinsen as he guided tony to the ammunition room, where they saw many stacks of dynamite and explosives. Yinsen then brought out the rope and signaled for tony to use the flamethrower on his arm to make only a small spark on the string,

"now we REALLY need to get out of here," said Tony as he moved towards the front

"yes," said yinsen, following his armored friend, "once that rope burns out, this entire cave will be destroyed."

outside, Raza and many of the ten rings' forces were pointing guns at the entrance to the cave, awaiting yinsen and tony stark to face the consequences of their rebellion against the ten rings and their master

"I don't understand what is going on," said Raza "there is no way our men couldn't have located stark and the doctor and not come back without them,"

"but Raza, sir," said one of the men, "what if they failed?"

"then the doctor will not be leaving here alive," said Raza, "but do not kill stark. Our master still needs him alive."

"yes, sir!" nodded one of the men

"stark! show yourself!" called out Raza as the men surrounded the entrance of the cave guns trained at the ready

the sounds of clanking footsteps were their answer, and an armored tony stark stepping out into the open, yinsen hiding behind the rocks for cover

"you want me?" said Tony "you got me!"

Raza looked confused at the armored figure and then spoke up, "whoever you are stark, you have one chance! Surrender! and we may show you and the doctor mercy!"

"come and get it then," said Tony "do your worst"

"very well," said Raza lowly and then shouted, "OPEN FIRE!"

The men fired their guns onto the armored figure of tony stark. Bullets flew everywhere, yet they didn't seem to phase the iron armor even a little bit. There were only a few scratches but nothing fatal after a few minutes of firing. The men stopped and looked on in shock as Tony narrowed his eyes inside the iron mask.

"My turn," he said lowly, then breaking out the flamethrowers.

The vast flames pushed the men back as tony walked forward and started to burn the nearby ten rings' supplies and taking out much of their ammunition, forcing the men back. The next moment the entire area around tony was a massive ring of fire,

"Mr stark! what are you doing!?" cried out one of the terrorists in horror

"he's gone mad!!" screamed another one of the men, 

"you're the ones who are mad!" cried tony within his suit, "kidnapping me! Forcing me to make weapons for you on the verge of death! that's low!" 

Many of the men surrounded tony in a circle with Raza, barely braving the fire.

"Just who do you think you are! tony stark!" said Raza

"I am not just tony stark anymore!" he said, preparing himself to fight hand to hand. "I am someone who will likely give my life for a dear friend of mine! for I am IRON MAN!"

"you're crazy stark! What makes you think you have the courage to stand up for us!?" said Raza, the men again pointing their guns as some of them outside the fire fled.

"my friend yinsen nearly gave his life for me," said tony softy, "as I will do the same for him and all those who were slaughtered in your name!" 

"destroy him!!" the terrorists shouted as they fired on tony, again not doing anything to his iron armor.

Tony screamed and shouted as he blasted a few flames again as he ran towards the terrorists punching one of them in the face while punching another one of them in the stomach. The next moment tony was locked in hand-to-hand combat with Raza and his men.

at the cave, yinsen ran out and kept his distance from the fire as he watched the scene unfold as the other ten rings fled from the scene but keeping himself hidden,

"Mr stark..." said yinsen as he watched his friend fight like a gladiator as bullets only bounced off him.

"put down that gun!" shouted tony as he magnetized the rifle towards him and knocked out the terrorist with his fist, and then fired an arm-mounted missile to another of the ammunition supplies, blowing it to bits.

after taking down more of the ten rings' men, Raza decided to jump into the fray,

"now you will face me! armored fool!!" said Raza pulling out his butterfly knife

"come and get it!" said Tony, knuckles at the ready

Raza made the first move with a punch, but tony raised an arm to block the blow and then countered with a punch to the gut. Raza stepped back but charged again, this time with a slash from his knife, but it only made a scratch. Raza then threw a couple more punches, but tony then countered attacked with punches of his own, sending Raza reeling back,

"why you!" said Raza, charging towards tony to stab him with his knife to stab him

Tony raised an arm to block the blow, but Raza stabbed him in the shoulder only to find...

"What!?" said Raza, his grin turning into a look of shock when he saw the knife only bounced off the metal surface "but how!? You are only human underneath! No one should survive a wound like that! you couldn't hope to oppose the ten rings!"

"that may be true," said Tony, then gripping Raza's arm and then grabbing him and lifting Raza into the air, "but you are not facing a wounded, dying man now, or a gentle-hearted doctor..."

the others watched in shock as Tony lifted their captain above his head and began to spin him around and around and then tossed him across the field, having Raza hitting the ground hard, knocking him out cold

"This is iron man who opposes you and all you stand for ten rings!!" shouted Tony, then looking towards the other men who only fled for their lives after seeing their master fall before them

"he...he even defeated Raza!!" one of them shouted "retreat!! retreat!!"

They all shouted and screamed as they ran out of the fire, even as most of the supplies exploded as tony surveyed the damage done...

"Mr stark!" shouted yinsen above the firey noise.

"yinsen!" cried tony as he turned towards yinsen, who is just appearing to start up a nearby jeep.

"hurry! we'll use this to escape!" said yinsen

tony then used his jet boots to hover above the fire and land near the jeep and got on the back of the jeep, buckling himself up in the trunk

"Hurry, let's go!" said Tony "this place is about to blow!"

yinsen quickly started up the jeep and drove out of the cave. Just moments before the terrible explosion, a large mushroom cloud covered the scene, the entire ten rings' encampment was completely destroyed as only a few ten rings' took Raza away before the explosion,

and now, yinsen and tony were free, free to find a way back home, even though they may now have earned the ten rings' wrath, tony and yinsen drove off into the nearby desert in the jeep, but now, the ten rings no longer deal with tony stark...

they deal with iron man


	5. Rescued

For the next few hours, tony and yinsen drove across the dessert on the stolen jeep for their former encampment of the ten rings, yinsen was driving towards a nearby village, hoping to get shelter, but meanwhile, tony had other thoughts through his head, 

"hey, yinsen?" asked tony from the back of the jeep as he was still buckled up. He had removed his iron mask as it got too hot to breathe in from not too long ago.

"yes, Mr stark?' asked yinsen, keeping his hands on the wheel.

"how long do you think until this arc reactor lasts?" said Tony, worrying about the life support on his chest, which also fuels his armor, failing him as it would mean the end of his life

"hopefully much longer until we can get to shelter." sighed yinsen sadly. "I would then hope to work more on the reactor, that is, as of now, prolonging your life."

"but as I said before, yinsen," said Tony, "I would give my life for yours."

"and I'm proud of you, stark," said yinsen. "I would do the same for you."

"thank you, yinsen," smiled tony and then thought about getting back home and his friend, James Rhodes "by the way, do you think there would be any way to call for help once we arrive at the village ?"

"we will find out once we arrive," said yinsen hopeful, and continued to drive as tony watched the sand dust blow away from the rolling wheels on the back.

A few hours later, the duo found a nearby village to settle in. Tony had put his iron mask back on, most of the villagers were startled by the iron man's appearance. Yinsen was able to calm them down. However, the two fire-forged friends settled down in a small two-story house. Tony sat down on a nearby bed while yinsen started to tinker at a nearby desk.

"so, we've gotten this far," said Tony, again taken off his mask "where can we call for help?"

"I believe we could craft a radio to signal for help," said yinsen as he was already drawing up a blueprint for a radio, one that would be strong enough to reach the military airwaves

"do you think there would be any electronic components nearby?" asked Tony.

"Fortunately, the jeep we took had the tools and the basic electronics to get us started," said yinsen, having inspected the jeep from earlier

"so there should be more around the village, right?" asked Tony, raising an eyebrow "we could go scavaging."

"yes, but should you need to go with me," said yinsen in worry, turning to face his friend. "I doubt you can leave your armor just yet,"

"I think we could grab a disguise," said Tony, "if we can find a big enough jacket,"

"we may cross that bridge when we get there, Mr stark..." said yinsen as he was halfway done with the blueprints

"but one thing bothers me," said Tony thinking about the ten rings at the cave they have escaped earlier "why would those guys even kidnap me? They've already had stark weapons and had a good doctor with you."

"yes, but perhaps they wanted something more cutting edge, Mr stark," said yinsen in thought, "something beyond what you are capable of, or perhaps, even revenge, and they knew death would only silence the pain..."

"revenge?" said Tony baffled "for what? I know the company is infamous for part-time weapons manufacturing, but this? this seemed real personal"

"revenge drives many men over the edge into something less...human," said yinsen, who as a doctor swore never to seek revenge for the sake of his oath "never allow yourself to be consumed by it."

"I won't yinsen," said Tony, and then he started to think about his father and his friends back home, "I hope Rhodey is alright. He's probably looking for me right now."

"and once this radio is completed, he can find you, Mr. Stark," said yinsen "for now, we may have to start scavaging once we've completed your disguise."

"I think there's a coat nearby," said Tony as he got up. Knowing he can't leave the armor just yet, tiny grabbed the large brown cloth and used it to cover his armor's gunmetal grey that frightened the people earlier.

"that will certainly help Mr stark," smiled yinsen 

"thank you, yinsen," said Tony, "so, where do we start?"

"for now, we could search around the house for basic electronics," said yinsen, "but then we may head out to the village for a parts shop."

"you got it, yinsen," said Tony, watching his friend continue to draw the blueprint for the radio...

Half an hour later, Yinsen completed the blueprint. Tony and yinsen then started construction by gathering small scraps and pieces that the two friends could easily salvage into electronics necessary for the radio. Then they set out for the village. Tony still had the large jacket on over his armor and had put his mask back on, which was covered by a large hat,

"there should be a vital component somewhere," said tony underneath the iron mask 

"Hopefully, we could trade something for that component," said yinsen

"I could afford it, but, you know," shrugged tony, knowing that being kidnapped also meant being robbed.

"Indeed, Mr stark," said yinsen, "but either by trade or scavenging, we may find that component yet."

"let's hope so, yinsen," said Tony "we need that receiver."

yinsen nodded as he looked around the village for small salvageable parts. He turned to an alley to search for more with tony behind him. Fortunately, yinsen was able to find a pile of little scrap pieces that he and Tony could salvage for the radio they are designing.

"do you think these could help?" said Tony, bending down to pick up the small copper pieces and scraps 

"these could certainly help in building that receiver, Mr stark," said yinsen, placing the pieces in a bag "even small pieces of scrap can be recycled."

"and then again, we built an entire suit of armor with them too!" nodded tony, helping yinsen round up the last of the small pieces they needed

"very true," said yinsen, "but realize, Mr stark, that you and your company have so much more to offer than making weapons."

"and yet I've only been CEO for only two and half years now," said Tony, loading the last of the vital parts,

"and you'll learn a great deal as you go on, Mr stark," said yinsen. "remember, you have so much to offer."

"thank you, yinsen," nodded tony, finishing loading up the vital pieces,

A few hours passed as tony and yinsen searched throughout the village. They explored a few more alleys and found a few more small scraps while also running into some of the villagers with which tony and yinsen had held a few conversations, but eventually, they were on their way again. After getting a few more scraps, they had everything they needed to build the radio and the audio receiver. Tony and yinsen soon reached the house they took shelter in and started to work on the radio to contact James Rhodes for help.

"Alright, yinsen," said Tony, putting down the bag of vital pieces, "this should be everything we need."

"yes, we can now get to work," said yinsen, hopeful, unloading the vital pieces on the makeshift workbench "it should take a while to complete this radio, however."

"I'm sure we can make this work, yinsen, even with these small pieces," said Tony, taking off his iron mask again "let's go to work. We need to call for help."

Tony and yinsen immediately got to work on the radio for help. They managed to make electronic currents through the small pieces. Using slabs of nearby wood within the household, they built the radio's base structure where all the necessary components could be stored to make the radio function. After assembling the makeshift loudspeakers, tony and yinsen were assembling the radio receiver, which would strengthen the signal to reach military airwaves.

"Mr. Stark?" asked yinsen after setting the small pole on the base.

"yes, yinsen?" said tony while setting up the primary antenna.

"once we call for help, what happens next?" asked yinsen, wondering what will happen to him after Rhodes picks up tony.

"what do you mean?" asked Tony as he continued working "is it about where you will be?"

"yes, I worry about where I will be once you return to stark industries." sighed yinsen "those men who captured us will undoubtedly look for us and recapture us eventually, and I don't know where my home might be...I'm worried about going back, not while those men control this country..."

Tony had taken some thought to what yinsen said. He was right. Even if yinsen were to return to his home town in Afganistan, the ten rings would look for him and endanger his family and recapture them. After some more thought, tony came to a decision.

"come with me," he said softly to his friend.

"with you?' asked yinsen "to stark industries? will there be a place for me there?"

"I could arrange shelter for you back at stark industries," said Tony, thoughtful "I could arrange a position for you in the stark industries medical institute."

"thank you, Mr Stark," said yinsen, "and what happens to the weapons?"

"I'm shutting it down," said tony firmly as he continued to build the radio receiver "we've seen American men and women killed by the very weapons dad and I created to defend and protect them, and I see now that I became a part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

"I see," said yinsen, proud of stark's decision, "will stark industries still thrive?"

"I'm sure something will work out," said Tony, smiling at yinsen, "as you said, we have so much more to offer the world than making things blow up."

"I'm proud of you, Mr. Stark," smiled yinsen and then looked at tony's armor he helped create "and what happens with this?"

"you know what? we gotta build more," said Tony, looking at his armor "seriously, this is a work of art, dad and I've never designed anything like it."

"Indeed," nodded yinsen, "and in the future, it can be so much more."

"It really can be," smiled tony as he returned to work on the audio receiver "this is the future, yinsen."

One day later, Tony and Yinsen soon completed the radio. After having breakfast, they soon got to work on turning on the radio. Tony had placed the antenna outside, even with small pieces of scrap. The radio showed signs of functionality, and there were fuzzy sounds of static from the speakers.

"It works!" exclaimed Tony, "now let's adjust the signal!"

Placing a hand on a knob, tony adjusted the antenna's signal strength to catch any nearby military wavelengths, linking the connection to the satellites above the earth. After a few minutes of trial and error, a signal gets through the radio, as a message was playing out in static.

"we're getting it!" said Tony as he and yinsen listened closely

"....it is near...hopeless....Rhodes..." the static voice came over the radio "tony is most likely...dead...pull back..."

"no!" called another voice on the radio. Tony recognized the voice as his best friend, James Rhodes, "I'm not coming back without my best friend! I won't leave him behind!"

"we've got him! yinsen! quickly!" said Tony, signaling yinsen to activate communications

"it's on!" said yinsen, holding the button on the radio's communications

"Rhodey! Rhodey!" cried tony as he got close to the microphone.

"what the!?" said Rhodes over the radio "who is- tony!?"

"yes! it's me!" said Tony. "I'm alive and well!"

"Tony!!" cried Rhodey "where are you!?"

"I'll explain later! Right now, me and my friend yinsen are in a village in Afghanistan!" said Tony "right near gulmira!"

"hang on! I'm leading a squad towards your location," said Rhodes. "I'll have your signal traced and upload the coordinates!"

"Please, Rhodey!" said Tony. "I don't know how much longer we can last!"

"got it! Signal traced! ETA 45 minutes!" said Rhodes "hold on, buddy, I'm on my way!"

The message received, tony stark sighed with relief, and he sunk to his chair, knowing that help is on its way, leaving yinsen and tony alone together as they prepared to meet their friend Rhodes in half an hour...

after a while of waiting, tony, with his armor still on but with the helmet and mask held in a bag and with yinsen behind him, raced to meet his best friend Rhodes at the pickup point within the desert sands

"almost there..." panted tony. "Rhodey shouldn't be too far away now..."

"Let us hope so, Mr stark!" cried yinsen behind him "he should be here any minute now."

Within a few minutes, tony and yinsen could see a helicopter fly over the horizon. The pilot quickly landed the aircraft, having seen James Rhodes react to seeing his best friend in the sands below, and the lieutenant colonel, with a few of his soldiers, rushed towards their friend.

"Tony!" cried Rhodes, his arms wide open

"Rhodey!!" cried tony as he wrapped his arms around his best friend in a loving hug, 

"tony! thank goodness!!" cried Rhodes, "we thought you were dead!!"

"I thought I was going to die as well, Rhodey..." sighed tony as he continued to hug his best friend.

"by the way, what happened to you?" said Rhodes, looking at tony's armor

"it's a pretty long story," said tony

"well, we've got all trip to tell it," said Rhodes, then turning to yinsen "you're friend, yinsen, I assume?"

"that's right, lieutenant colonel," nodded yinsen. "I was the one who saved his life."

"that's great to hear," said Rhodes, "but who attacked the convoy?"

"the infamous ten rings," explained Tony.

"the ten rings? here in Afghanistan?" said Rhodes 

"yeah, and they have stark weaponry too!" nodded tony

"The situation is even worse than I thought..." grimaced Rhodes

"what do you mean Rhodey?" said tony 

"there had been more attacks in Afghanistan even before the demonstration of your arc reactor tech," said Rhodes, "but we had no idea the ten rings were involved."

"and they even took me as well," said yinsen sadly 

"Well, don't worry now," said Rhodes, "when word gets out to HQ, we'll have our forces sweep and search Afghanistan for them."

"Please do," said yinsen. 

"by the way, what did the ten rings wanted with you, Tony?" said Rhodes

"after the convoy got assaulted by my companies weapons," said Tony. "yinsen saved my life by putting this device on my chest,"

"you mean you have shrapnel!?" gasped Rhodes

"yeah, and unless I made weapons for the ten rings, they would finish me off," said Tony, "but yinsen and I built this to escape."

"this whole suit, from scraps?" said Rhodes surprised "unbelievable!"

"but true," said yinsen, "and now the ten rings must be looking for us now,"

"then we better not waste any time getting back to the airbase!" said Rhodes "let's go, men!"

"yes, sir!" cried the troops saluting to their colonel.

"let's go home, tony," said Rhodes

"Please let us take yinsen with us," said tony

"not a problem tone," said Rhodes

The troops wasted no time escorting tony stark and yinsen to the chopper and flew away from the village and flew back to the Afganistan airbase. The military personnel soon got the message about the ten rings' presence in Afghanistan. They started sending out squadrons out into the desert. Helicopter patrols and the colonel ordered a cargo plane to transport tony and yinsen back to stark industries, where they would seek safe heaven from Afghanistan and the ten rings...

Meanwhile, within the ten rings' headquarters, a member of the organization reported to his master, who sat upon a throne. He looked Chinese, wore a long green robe, in the center of his robe looked like a mechanical chest armor the man had long black hair and a long dangling black mustache, his hands each had five rings and had long fingernails,

"what!? tony stark and the doctor were allowed to escape!?" said the man, furious 

"yes, my lord," trembled a soldier, "somehow, they were able to build the means of destroying our encampment entirely before we could attack the nearby village."

"impossible!" growled the master, "the fools! we had Anthony stark right in the palm of our hands!"

"forgive us, my lord!" trembled the soldier, "but he was too powerful for us somehow! he even bested Raza!"

"enough!" shouted the master, suddenly firing a red blast from one of his rings, creating a small fire, silencing the soldiers around him. "what matters right now is that we recapture stark and the doctor. Otherwise, they may as well meet their end, tear the desert apart if you have to, as long as you do not fail!"

"y-yes, my lord!" nodded the soldier in fear, then walking away to rejoin his comrades to patrol the desert lands of one of their former encampments.

"and what of Raza?" said the master again.

"he is currently being hospitalized, my lord." said another one of the terrorists "he should recover in about two weeks."

"excellent, and what of my attack squadron on the outskirts of the city where stark industries lies?" spoke the master.

"We should be ready to attack in a few days." the soldier kneeled.

"very well," nodded the master, "but be sure that if what I'm assuming is correct, stark is headed back towards his company to seek shelter, but remember, he must be captured alive."

"yes, my lord," said the soldier as he then left the room.

"the accursed stark..." growled the master as he raised a fist, "you will suffer for this, you, the whole world and your company shall know my pain, and they will all bend to my will of the ten rings..." and then he stood up from the throne overlooking the small fire.

"...For no one escapes, the Mandarin!"


	6. Homecoming

Over the pacific ocean, flying above the massive body of water below, the cargo plane continued its journey to transport the rescued tony stark and yinsen back to stark industries at California, Los Angeles, while being escorted by multiple fighter jets commissioned from the military base by James Rhodes, in the passenger area, the reunited friends were talking more about their tale in captivity back in Afganistan,

"so you're telling me," said Rhodes, amazed by the armor crafted by tony and yinsen, "that you two made a arc reactor electromagnet for the shrapnel in your chest, and this entire suit of armor in a cave...with a box of scraps?"

"I'm just as surprised as you are, Rhodey," said Tony, still in his armor, "and that it actually works! All from a box of scraps..."

"and made a radio as well, powerful enough to reach our airwaves," said Rhodes "unbelievable!"

"but true, lieutenant colonel." nodded yinsen, "and I was forced to work for those men at the time."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Rhodes "hopefully, when we get back to stark industries, we'll figure what to do,"

"I've already decided on that rhodey," interjected tony.

"what's that, tony?" said Rhodes wondering what tony will do for yinsen

"I'll be arranging safe haven for yinsen, at the stark industries medical institute," said tony

"that's real big of you, tony," smiled Rhodes. "I'm sure yinsen here will be happy there."

"thank you, lieutenant colonel," nodded yinsen.

"hey, just call me Rhodes yinsen," said Rhodes

"as you wish," said yinsen.

"so tony," said Rhodes, "what happens when we get back?"

"When we get back," said Tony, "I'm shutting down the weapons division of stark industries."

"shutting it down?" said Rhodes "but why?"

"let's say the guys who attacked us had our company's weapons," said tony

"What!?" said Rhodes "how did they get a hold on stark weapons?"

"that's what I want to know," said Tony, "but I won't allow these guys to get more weapons."

"But what about stark industries' future?" asked Rhodes.

"yinsen told me, we have much more to offer this world than just making weapons," said Tony "for example, making the arc reactor a worldwide clean fuel resource."

"and other technological advancements?" asked Rhodes

"we'll work it out," nodded tony "once we get back..."

"I believe it to be so, Rhodes," said yinsen, "stark industries will have a newer direction to a brighter future than just weapons." 

"thank you for your vote of confidence, yinsen," said Rhodes. "what about that armor, though?"

"oh, this?" asked Tony as he looked down at the armor, unsure of what to do with it, "I'm not sure if I can allow this to become public knowledge..."

"considering what you were hit with, it's understandable," said Rhodes. "this thing can't hide forever, though."

"I know," said Tony, picking up the nearby iron mask and looking at it, "maybe one day it will become public knowledge, but until then,"

"Please be careful when that day comes, Mr stark," said yinsen

"I just hope you know what you're doing, tony..." sighed Rhodes

"me too, Rhodey..." sighed tony, looking at the nearby window, wondering what will happen back at stark industries...

A few hours later, at sunset, over at the Las Angeles airport, the fighter jets pulled back to the nearest airbase, having accomplished their escort. As the cargo plane lands, the back hatch opened with tony, now free of his armor, yinsen and James Rhodes walking out, while Tony was pulling a large case that was containing the armor that he and yinsen crafted back in the cave,

"it feels good to be home," said Tony as he continued walking, pulling the armor case "what are mom and dad gonna say, though..."

"I'm certain something will work out, Mr stark," said yinsen, looking hopeful, though feeling strange to come to a new place to call home

"thank you, yinsen," smiled Tony, already thinking about what will happen after yinsen gets into the medical institute.

"Tony!" a female voice called out, running towards him. She had red hair, a beautiful face, and a professionally dressed coat. She then hugged tony in a sweet embrace.

"pepper!" cried tony cheerfully as he returned the hug to his personal assistant, 

"I was so worried!!" cried pepper, muffled in tony's shoulder, "when I heard you got attacked and captured...I thought they..."

"They didn't kill me," reassured tony, but he knew that he had to tell the truth, "but I sure didn't leave unscathed either."

"wh-what do you mean?" worried pepper.

"don't worry, I'll explain on the way back," said Tony, knowing that now is not a good time to tell her about the shrapnel in his chest

"well, whatever it is, I'm glad you're safe," said pepper, then looked at yinsen "who is he, Tony?"

"This is professor ho yinsen, pepper." said tony

"how do you do, ms potts?" greeted yinsen with a smile.

"professor yinsen?" said pepper, "you mean one of the world's greatest physicists?"

"that would be me, ms potts," said yinsen, "but please just call me yinsen."

"I'm alright with that, yinsen," smiled pepper "good to see you too, Rhodes."

"the same to you, pepper." smiled Rhodes. "I'm glad we managed to rescue tony and yinsen when we did."

"They captured you too?" said pepper turning to yinsen

"yes, but that was a long time ago..." sighed yinsen, still recalling the memories of being taken from his home

"Hopefully, we'll talk more when we get back," said pepper, guiding tony to the nearby limousine "the company's waiting for you."

"let's not keep them waiting." smiled tony as he, pepper, yinsen, and Rhodes got into the limo car and raced off back to stark industries.

an hour later, after explaining everything to pepper, they arrived at the main building of stark industries where a crowd of people was cheering as tony stark exited the vehicle, with yinsen holding him up and with Rhodes and pepper walking out of the limo, 

the group soon welcomed their CEO back after many days in captivity by the ten rings. Tony had reassured everyone of his return and announced that he has to make an announcement tomorrow at a press conference, after a day of rest, which the press gladly let him go,

the next day, the press came gathered around a stand at the press conference that tony stark had announced yesterday to explain what happened to him when he was captured and what happens in the future for stark industries. Pepper, Rhodes, and yinsen were at the back of the crowd looking on as tony stark went to the microphones and started his announcement,

"Hello," said tony stark, "thank you all for coming. this is a big day for everyone, and I'm glad to be back,"

The press began cheering and taking photos as many people were watching this event live on tv. Tony knew about this and that his parents may be watching, but he knows he has to be honest nonetheless, even in the face of the public,

"as you all know, I was kidnapped and attacked in Afganistan." began tony, his voice going through the microphone. "and it was the ten rings who did this"

The crowd shook. Many stories were told about the ten rings' attacks worldwide, even more of a shock that they would attack tony stark, the C.E.O.C.E.O. after his father, Howard.

"and what I'm about to say may put some doubts about my company my father built from the ground up," said Tony as he breathed for a minute. "I saw young American men and women killed by the very weapons, my company, my father and by extension, I, created to defend them and protect them,"

The crowd gasped again. Who could have gotten stark weapons to attack tony?

"those men that used our weapons were the ten rings," said Tony, "and many other people, in the wrong mind, could use them as well, and I saw that. by becoming C.E.O.C.E.O., I had become part of a system that is comfortable with ZERO accountability..."

"Mr stark!" called a reporter.

"yes?" asked tony

"What happened back there?" asked the reporter "what did they do to you?"

"When they attacked, they used my company's weapons to attack the convoy," confirmed tony. "I was barely lucky to be alive, but I didn't leave unscathed. Not only was I locked in a cave with my new friend yinsen, who was also captured, but I have shrapnel in my chest as well."

The crowd again felt their breath leave them at the news. On the other hand, Tony's friends already knew and hope that someday, he will get heart surgery to remove the shrapnel.

"the men forced yinsen to save my life with this electromagnet to keep the shrapnel away from my heart and presented an ultimatum," said Tony "either I make more stark weapons for them, or they torture us to death,"

"did you do it?" asked a reporter.

"no, but me and yinsen didn't stick around either," said Tony ** ,  ** "after we formulated a careful escape plan, we made it out of the ten ring's hands, yinsen nearly laid down his very life for me too, but thankfully we both made it out alive, and we were able to call for help."

The crowd was touched, especially pepper and Rhodes. Yinsen had nearly sacrificed his very life for tony, truly a noble action where no one could ask for more.

"Mr. Stark?" asked another reporter "since that incident and now that you're back, happens now?"

"While I was being held captive," began tony, "yinsen told me, like my father, that I could do great things, and that me, my father, and this company have much more to offer this world than just making weapons that people could use for their own ends in the wrong hands, so, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of stark international."

The crowd roared with shock and began mummering questions on what will happen next. Tony's friends were only a little shocked due to tony already telling them about this.

"until such a time as I can decide what the future of this company will be," continued Tony, "what direction it should take, one that we're comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country as well. Thank you,"

Tony then walked down from the stand as he, along with security guards, tried to calm down the crowds in the room as he rejoined his friends, for as of now, they were on the road to a different future for stark industries...

In his main office, nearly alone, tony stark looked out the window overlooking the sun and the rest of the facility. He had recently assigned yinsen to the medical institute as promised. He, of course, had to fill out papers to the government to prevent an international incident so that yinsen would be safe from the ten rings in Afghanistan, 

Meanwhile, Tony had his thoughts focused on his family. What will their reaction be to the fact that their son was kidnapped, has shrapnel in his heart, is on life support, and all by their company's weapon's hand?

" ** Sir, ** " called a mechanical yet gentlemen-like voice. " ** you've received a text from Howard Stark a few minutes ago ** ,"

"a text from dad?" asked Tony, turning around. 

" ** yes, sir,"  ** the voice said again, " ** you can access it from your phone. ** "

"thank you, Jarvis," said Tony as he opened his phone and opened the text

" ** of course, sir ** ," said J.A.R.V.I.S. (just a rather intelligent system), a multi-functional software program capable of managing not only stark industries but also tony's mansion, 

J.A.R.V.I.S was named after the late stark industries butler Edwin Jarvis, developed by Howard stark before he retired, after tony became CEO. He upgraded J.A.R.V.I.S from a U.I. to an A.I.

Tony opened the text from his father, and it read, "when you're done with work, please come back home. Mom and I are worried about you. Please tell us you're alright."

tony then typed a message back that he will be back as soon as he's finished with work today

"Jarvis, please remind me to go to mom and dad after work today," said tony

" ** will do, sir, ** " said Jarvis

tony then put up his phone and got back to work, hoping to wrap up in time to get back home,

after finishing his work for the day, tony got on his personal red sports car and drove off to his parents' house. He knows that now that he's told the world about what happened, he must reassure his family, even though he's been CEO for some time, now, they still worry about their son.

A few hours later, tony arrived at his parent's house. He then got off the car and walked towards the house, only for the door to be opened by Howard Stark, who held a regretful and sorrowful face.

"dad..." said Tony, knowing what this means

"my son..." said Howard as he felt tears rush down his eyes

both father and son rushed towards each other and hugged, followed by maria stark joining the hug just outside the house, she too, shed tears of sorrow

"tony..." sobbed maria, tears rolling down her cheeks, "...my baby boy...."

"mom...dad..." sighed tony as he continued to hug them, "have I got a story for you..."

"please tell us everything inside..." sobbed Howard as they all entered the house

When they got inside the home, tony told his family everything about his tale in Afghanistan in captivity by the ten rings, including yinsen, the crafting of the armor, and their escape from the cave. Both Howard and maria were both horrified and amazed by their child's tale.

"an entire suit of armor," said Howard, "built from a box of scraps...and works!?"

"I'm just as amazed as you are dad," said Tony, "and even be able to craft this arc reactor on my chest."

"We always said you could do amazing things, tony," said Maria, "but never did I imagine you would be able to craft an arc reactor, an entire suit of armor, and a radio, from scraps!"

"I know, mom, I know..." said Tony, "and yinsen nearly gave up his very life for me in us escaping the ten rings..."

"and we couldn't be more thankful for your friend tony," nodded Howard "he seems to be such a selfless man..."

"yinsen's a true friend, dad," said Tony, "much like Rhodey."

"Yeah, but I'm worried about you right now," said Howard, "and that shrapnel in your chest."

"yeah, this electromagnet in my chest yinsen implanted in me is the only thing keeping it from killing me..." sighed tony. "I'm not sure how long that will last, though..."

"hopefully long enough for us to get you heart surgery..." said Howard as he lowered his head. "I blame myself for this, though..."

"But dad," said Tony, "you couldn't have known what would happen."

"but this was our company's weapons that did this to you," said Howard, "when your mother and I saw this on the news of your announcement, we were both in shock and devastated that our son was captured and had shrapnel in his chest, we're glad you made it back, but still..."

It was true, maria and Howard cried and hugged each other at the devastating news when the announcement was made. Tony looked down a bit.

"so, what about me shutting down the weapons?" said Tony. "I'm sorry if I let you down..."

"you haven't let me down, tony," said Howard, "I agree. We have much more to offer this world than just making weapons, as you said, like for example, the project I started, the arc reactor clean energy program,"

"and much more revolutionary technologies, my son," agreed maria stark, " if you and yinsen can create that armor, surely there can be much more..."

"thank you, mom, dad," said Tony. "I'm actually thinking about making more of that armor."

"more of that armor?" said Howard "but for who?"

"let's say. It's a personal project that I've been thinking of after completing that first armor that allows me and yinsen to escape the cave." said tony

"and you couldn't tell on tv, in case you were worried about that kind of armor being exploited," theorized Howard. "I understand."

"thank you, dad," said Tony. "I will be working on that new direction for stark industries. It's going to be a while, though..."

"as long as it helps people, that's alright with us, tony," smiled maria "what will you be using your armor idea for anyways?"

"I'll be using it to help people," said Tony "at least, I hope so."

"Are you sure?" said Howard "tony, I respect you want to help people and all, but that shrapnel could kill you while doing so if those men don't get you again."

"Please, we just got you back," said maria "we don't want to lose you again."

"don't worry, mom," said Tony, "we'll get that heart surgery taken care of, and besides, I won't be alone in this either."

"what do you mean?" said maria

"I'll have Jarvis, Rhodey, pepper, and yinsen," said Tony. "I understand your concern, but I feel like this is something I have to do."

"I understand, my son," said Howard, "you are your own person, and you have your own life to live. But please be careful. Your mother and I worry about you deeply, and I know you will be a better CEO than I ever was..."

"Please be careful, my son," said Maria as she hugged tony, her son

"make us proud, my son," said Howard, joining the hug

"thank you, mom, dad," said Tony, returning the hug, already optimistic about the future...

the next day, at his garage at his personal home in malibu, overlooking the edge of a cliff at the ocean, tony stark was typing on his computer, looking over the blueprints of the armor he and yinsen created, having been digitalized into a document,

"Jarvis, are you up?" asked Tony as he typed on his computer. 

" ** for you, sir, always ** ," chimed Jarvis

"that's great to hear," smiled Tony. "I'd like to file a new project, indexed as mark 2."

" ** shall I store this on the stark industries central database, sir? ** " asked Jarvis.

"actually, I'm not sure who to trust right now," said Tony, "except pepper, rhodey, and yinsen until further notice. Let's keep everything on the private server. Only my friends can access it."

" ** very good sir,"  ** said Jarvis, " ** I shall provide security so that only you, ms potts, Mr. Rhodes, and professor yinsen shall access it," **

"thank you, Jarvis," said Tony as he dragged the 3D model of his previous armor onto a hologram table and walked over to it

" ** of course, sir ** ," chimed Jarvis.

"and now..." said Tony as he began rearranging some parts of the 3D model of his previous armor after making a duplicate, to a more humanoid and streamlined version of the armor,

"let's began mark 2."


End file.
